De ninfas, demonios, humanos y más
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Reto del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!] Una hermosa (y algo loca) ninfa llega a la aldea de Kaede. Justo ese día, Sesshomaru está visitando a su protegida. La ninfa se enamora perdidamente del demonio y trata de poseer a Rin para conquistarlo, pero, ¿qué pasa si por error termina poseyendo a Jaken?


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora: **En respuesta al reto pedido por _goldensister_ en el foro **_¡Siéntante!_**

**Link. ** topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido

* * *

**De ninfas, demonios, humanos y más.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corrió entre los árboles con una agilidad única, casi increíble. Era como si el viento la elevara unos cuantos centímetros en el aire y ella caminara por este. A medida que avanzaba, soltó una risita divertida y algo malvada. Ah, las aldeas humanas... ¡Hacía tanto que no iba a una! De sólo pensar en tomar un refrescante baño desnuda en un río, para así atraer a los aldeanos pervertidos del lugar, la hacía regocijarse por dentro. Como si se tratase de una chiquilla planeando una maldad inocente. La diferencia, es que ella podría tener la actitud de una niña, pero lo que planeaba hacer con esos pobres hombres no era nada inocente.

Se detuvo justo cuando el bosque llegaba a su fin. Buscó con la mirada cuál quería que fuese su víctima. Frunció el ceño, molesta. ¡Pero si todos eran ancianos! De acuerdo, no tan viejos, pero no había hombres jóvenes y bellos como ella esperaba. Bufó y doblo los ojos, fastidiada. Estaba preparada para irse, pero eso sí, no sin antes dejar alguna desgracia en el lugar.

De repente su corazón dio un vuelco. Oh... por todas las deidades. Era hermoso, era perfecto. Oh, esa cabellera plateada, sus ojos dorados... ¡esa piel tan fina, parecía de porcelana! Oh, y esas marcas en su rostro, esas delgadas líneas y su luna, ¿acaso existía algo más hermoso? Su actitud, su olor, todo de ese hombre le atraía.

Hizo un puchero. Pero él era un demonio... y las ninfas sólo jugueteaban con humanos estúpidos e indefensos. Los demonios –y más como ese- estaban totalmente fuera de su alcance. Una sola blandida de esas garras y estaría acabada. Se mordió el labio.

¡Pero lo deseaba tanto, maldita sea! Gruñó de frustración y sintió unas ganas horribles de arañar el tronco del árbol en el que se escondía, pero respetaba la naturaleza, ella era la naturaleza, después de todo. No tuvo opción que arañar su propia pierna, dejando el lugar rojo y casi a punto de que brotara sangre. Siempre había sido así, impulsiva y obsesiva, es por eso que muchas de las otras ninfas la detestaban o la excluían. Normalmente, los espíritus divinos de la naturaleza, como ella, se encargaban de castigar a los humanos curiosos y pervertidos, o a los que se atrevían a talar árboles y a dañar su entorno. Pero ella, oh, ella era diferente. Era sumamente cruel y sádica, algo loca, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba.

Miró con ganas a ese demonio tan apuesto. Pasó la lengua por sus labios. Gimió. ¡Lo deseaba, lo deseaba, lo deseaba! Y no descansaría hasta tenerlo. ¿Qué estaba prohibido? Como si le importara... si las demás lo vieran, no dudarían en echársele encima.

Pero ella no era ninguna tonta. Sabía que acercársele así sin más sería muy arriesgado. Achicó los ojos y detalló a esa niña humana que estaba cerca, abriendo un regalo. Se le vía muy contenta a su lado, ¡ja, hasta lo abrazaba! Y él no hacía nada por impedirlo. Jum... sí, estaba segura, esa mocosa tenía su afecto ganado.

Fue como si una lucecita se encendiera en su cerebro. ¡Eso era! Lo único que tenía que hacer era atraer a esa niñita, poseer su cuerpo y obtener lo que quería de ese exquisito demonio. Una vez que lo tuviera para ella solita, saldría del cuerpo y mataría a la chiquilla. Bah, estaba segura que a él no le importaría si moría, después de todo, ella como ninfa que era presumía de una belleza inigualable, que estaba segura, sería suficiente para un demonio como él.

Sonrió macabramente y volvió a relamerse los labios.

—Serás mío, demonio —siseó y se puso en marcha.

* * *

Con cautela se acercó y escrutó con la mirada a la chica nuevamente. Ahora más de cerca la pudo detallar. Pero si no tendría más de que, ¿diecisiete años humanos? Le dieron ganas de soltar una risotada, pero eso delataría su posición. ¡Esa humana no era nadie! Además, ¡no era ni la mitad de bonita que ella! Cabello negro, ojos marrones, bajita y menudita, demasiado simple. Punto a su favor.

Utilizaría a esa humana como medio para sus fines, y luego la desecharía. Porque muy en el fondo, sabía que podría serle una rival más adelante, no por algo ese demonio la miraba de esa manera tan... especial e impropia de un ser como él.

Gruñó, de ahora en adelante, él sólo la miraría a ella de esa manera. A nadie más.

—Señor Sesshomaru, tengo algo para usted, ¿podría esperarme aquí? — ¿Con que Sesshomaru, eh? Oh, pero si tenía un nombre que se le ajustaba la perfección. ¡Cada vez era más irresistible! Se sintió morir, pero se puso alerta cuando la joven se acercó hacía donde ella se escondía. Era su oportunidad.

La humana detallo todos los árboles, frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviese buscando algo.

Jadeó, ¿acaso esa tonta la había descubierto? Imposible, si el demonio no lo había hecho, ella menos.

Se quedó muy quieta observando sus movimientos. Al final, la chica corrió hacía un árbol que tenía en frente, se agachó y escarbó en el suelo cerca de sus raíces. Le recorrió una sensación de cólera por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a profanar de esa manera la tierra? Otra razón más para matarla. Vale, era una excusa muy pobre, sobre todo porque a los hombres se les permitía cultivar y utilizar los beneficios de la naturaleza, sólo si era para un fin correcto, pero como esa mocosa era considerada como un estorbo, era un buen pretexto para deshacerse de ella... Luego de unos minutos, la humana sacó una pequeña caja de madera y se sonrió a sí misma. La abrió y detallo con cuidado el collar que había hecho por solita: era una luna menguante, igual a la de su señor.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo esa estúpida? La vio con intenciones de alejarse, así que actuó de manera rápida.

Se deslizó con gracia por el tronco de los árboles, siendo rosada por las hojas en las ramas de este, que parecía que la acariciaban con cierto afecto.

Quedó frente a frente ante la humana. Ella la miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, y con la caja aún en sus manos.

Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso no se sorprendía de verla? No todos los días se te aparecía una ninfa, así como así... De inmediato recordó a su hermoso demonio. De seguro después de verlo a él todo el tiempo, esa humana ya no se sorprendía con nada más. _Por más hermoso que fuera este._

— ¿Qué... qué eres? —titubeó, no parecía nerviosa, sino más bien curiosa. Ugh, pero que voz más odiosa e irritante. La mataría, estaba segura.

Soltó una risita, tratando de que no saliera tan macabra.

—Soy una ninfa —contestó con una voz increíblemente dulce, que fue como una suave melodía para los odios de la humana —, un espíritu del bosque —agregó.

La chica miró a la ninfa como si fuese algo maravilloso. Era realmente bella y preciosa. Se veía tan delicada y sutil, tan encantadora... tan perfecta. Pero era una belleza extraña y era precisamente eso lo que la hacía más llamativa. No sabía si era su piel verdosa, llena de marcas en forma de espirales, o su cabello lacio, igualmente verde pero de un tono más oscuro. Además de que tenía una figura espectacular y un rostro angelical, con pestañas largas y labios seductores.

«_Eso es. Cae en mis encantos_» Se dijo mentalmente la ninfa, disimulando su sonrisa. Que humana tan debilucha, podía ver en sus ojos como poco a poco caía bobamente en su trampa. Vaya, y pensó que seducir a las mujeres sería más difícil, pero al parecer, eran igual de vulnerables que los hombres.

Ah, humanos...

— ¿Vives aquí? —inquirió la chica.

La otra ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí —mintió y sonrió encantadoramente — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?

—Rin.

Hizo todo lo posible por no poner un gesto de disgusto. Ugh, es que hasta el nombre era feo.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

Jadeó. ¡Humana insolente! Nunca debías preguntarle el nombre a una ninfa, primero porque jamás tendrías la oportunidad, y segundo porque, aunque así fuera, jamás te lo diría. Pero dado el caso de que tenía que ganarse su confianza para poder acercársele, terminó por decírselo.

—Me llamo Dríades —contestó y casi dobla los ojos al ver a la chica agrandar aun más sus ojos marrones, llenos de ilusa fascinación —. Eres la primera humana a la que le revelo mi nombre, y la primera con la que hablo.

— ¿En serio? —Rin no pudo ocultar su asombro — ¿Por qué?

Agh. Mocosa preguntona.

—Vi algo en ti que no tienen las demás mujeres, una bondad y un alma pura —mintió por segunda vez. Lo único que veía en esa niña era su estupidez. Lentamente avanzó un paso, y al ver que ella no retrocedía, se acercó más —No temas, mi presencia es una bendición.

Rin abrió la boca ligeramente, creyendo en sus falsedades. Dejó caer la cajita que sostenía con tanto empeño. Se acercó a Dríades hasta quedar a pocos centímetros y la admiro. Esta no hizo nada, sólo espero hasta que Rin estuviese completamente consumida por su encanto.

Cuando supo que así era, levantó su brazo, que estaba iluminado por una pequeña aura del mismo tono de su piel y cabellos, iba a acariciar su rostro, pero segundos antes de que eso pasara...

— ¡Rin! ¿Rin, dónde...? ¡Ey, qué haces allí! ¡Rin despierta!

¡¿Pero quién diablos era ese sapo asqueroso y chillón?!

Sin que lo pudiera advertir, el extraño animal corrió y saltó, empujando a la humana al suelo y ocupando su lugar. Oh no. Su manó tocó el cuerpo de ese asqueroso ser y rápidamente se fue introduciendo en él.

—Agh, ¡no! —gruñó la ninfa, tratando de zafarse y de salir antes de ser completamente absorbida, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Parpadeó varias veces. Todo lo veía en un tono amarillento, los colores ya no eran los mismos de antes. Además, todo se veía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Se miró las manos, ¡ay no! Ella adoraba el verde, después de todo, era hermoso. Pero el verde que adornaba la piel de ese sapo era repugnante... le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro a Rin. Seguía tirada en el pasto, inconsciente por su pequeña hipnosis. ¡Diablos, no podía poseer su cuerpo si no estaba despierta! Bueno... al menos no interferiría en sus planes.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía el cuerpo del sapo, la tomó de los pies y la arrastró hasta las profundidades del bosque y la dejó entre los árboles, cubriéndola con algunas hojas secas para que su cuerpo no fuese visto.

Acto seguido corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas patas se lo permitían, hacia donde se encontraba ese sexy demonio. ¡Oh, su amado esperaba a por ella!

Con pasos torpes intentó bajar la pequeña montañita que se formaba, pero no tuvo éxito y termino por resbalarse y dar vueltas hasta llegar abajo. Furiosa se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Como si lo hubiese atraído con sus pensamientos, el demonio apareció.

Oh... por... todos... los dioses.

Juró que casi se correría ahí mismo. ¡Era aún más perfecto de cerca! Se sintió acalorada, pero diablos, sí que era alto y mucho más ahora. Se preparó para decir sus primeras palabras, pero él lo hizo primero.

— ¿Y Rin? —Su voz... era preciosa, fuerte, despiadada, varonil y tan excitante. Eso era demasiado para ella. Sin embargo, su tono fue muy rudo para su gusto.

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué importa? —Respondió con voz chillona —Total y...

¡Pum! Una roca le dio directo en el rostro. Cayó al piso bruscamente y luego se incorporó de inmediato, sobándose la cara. ¡Pero qué...!

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de trato es ese?

El demonio le dedicó una mirada asesina, que hubiese asustado a cualquiera, menos a ella por supuesto. Ja, ¿y qué se creía? Si quería golpearla que fuera en otro lugar y en otra situación... no pudo evitar colorarse de solo imaginarse a ambos en esas.

Soltó un chillido de pura emoción.

— ¿Sabes, Sesshomaru? Con esa actitud no vas a parar a ningún lado —se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

El daiyokai frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar pensar que mierda le pasaba a Jaken. ¿Desde cuándo ese inútil se dirigía hacia él sin decirle "señor" o "amo"? O quería morir, o ese no era su fiel sirviente.

Tomó al sapo por sus prendas, e ignorando sus quejidos, se lo llevó hacía el bosque, de donde también percibía el olor de Rin, mezclado con algo más, supo enseguida que algo andaba mal.

Bruscamente lo tiró en el pasto y se puso enfrente de él.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó fríamente.

Dríades soltó un suspiro enamorada y una risita que se oyó bastante fea proviniendo del sapo.

—Sabía que no tardarías mucho en darte cuenta... —comentó, aún sin dejar su sonrisa de lado —Definitivamente a la que debí poseer fue a esa humana. No entiendo como todo se dañó tan fácil.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y sin pensárselo pateó a Jaken, o a cualquiera que estuviese poseyendo su cuerpo. El sapo soltó un grito a medida que volaba por el aire y terminó por aterrizar varios metros lejos.

Se talló los ojos y observó como el demonio se le acercaba de forma amenazante, más que asustarla, la encendió.

Se mordió el labio, o el pico... lo que fuese esa cosa que tenía por boca.

—Eres tan hermoso... —susurró melosamente.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de asco. Definitivamente escuchar eso de su lacayo era un trauma que no olvidaría fácilmente, ni pasados un millón de años.

—Te pregunté quién eres —repitió y posó el pie en su pecho —. Habla o morirás.

Otra risita.

— ¿Serías capaz de matar a este cuerpo, sólo porque no te respondí? Oh, vaya, eres más cruel de lo que me esperaba. Me gusta.

Sesshomaru posó en su rostro lo que parecía ser una muy diminuta sonrisa de medio lado, pero sin dejar esa mirada fría y cruel.

—Espero que te siga gustando después de esto —siseó y desenvainó a Bakusaiga. La ninfa, o Jaken, agrandó los ojos hasta tal punto de que se podrían salir de sus cuencas. Tragó duro. ¿Acaso ese demonio en verdad lo iba a hacer? ¡Ya entendía por qué les habían advertido no enfrentarse contra tales seres! Ya, ella era loca y todo lo que quisieras, ¡pero jamás mataría a uno de los suyos!

Sesshomaru blandió la espada, que brotaba una luz verdosa. — ¡Bakusa...!

— ¡No, espera! —Exclamó y luego gruñó —Ugh, eres imposible. Me llamo Dríades, soy una ninfa del bosque.

El daiyokai solo soltó un "hmp" y guardó su arma. Con que una ninfa... había escuchado de ellas, pero nunca antes se había enfrentado a una. Sin embargo, supo que la tenía en la palma de su mano.

—Sal de ese cuerpo —ordenó, y el pico de Jaken hizo una sonrisa retorcida.

—Lo que tú digas... —susurró.

Los ojos de Jaken se cerraron y de todo su cuerpo empezó a emanar una luz blanca y casi cegadora. Poco a poco, una figura fue saliendo de su interior con una elegancia y gracia única, como si bailara una danza exótica a medida que se desprendía de la anatomía del sapo. Parecía como si fuese la mismísima alma de Jaken saliendo de su interior.

Una vez que estuvo completamente afuera, agitó su melena y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a Sesshomaru. ¡Ahora sí que era imposible que se resistiera a sus encantos! Le dedicó una mirada al sapo y lo pateó como si fuera un trapo sucio.

Sesshomaru gruñó. Él era el único que podía maltratar a Jaken, nadie más.

—Bueno, te ves mejor desde esta altura —comentó Dríades, mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados. Tenía unas ganas irremediables de tocarlo y besarlo, se acercó un poco más. Él inmediatamente, y sin que ella lo pudiera advertir, sacó de sus garras un látigo de energía, que la envolvió y no dejó que moviera ni un dedo. Ugh, dolía, casi que quemaba. Sabía que si apretaba un poco más, la despedazaría. No es como si ella fuese a morir, de todos modos era inmortal. Pero eso de conseguir un nuevo cuerpo... le dio escalofríos. Formar el que tenía en esos momentos le había llevado un buen tiempo, y estaba segura de que jamás conseguiría otro tan hermoso.

Se quejó y lo miró furiosa.

—Suéltame, soy un espíritu del bosque —dijo y Sesshomaru no hizo más que apretarla un poco más — ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

— ¿Dónde está Rin? —Inquirió, evadiendo las preguntas y quejidos de la ninfa —Percibo su olor, pero es muy débil comprado con el tuyo.

Dríades sonrió a medias.

— ¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido? —Jadeó cuando él estiró más el látigo, un poco más y estaría acabada —No, no lo hagas, por favor —rogó —Está... está por allá —señaló los árboles con la cabeza y Sesshomaru no dudó un segundo en ir hacía aquella dirección. Efectivamente allí estaba su protegida, inconsciente, pero con vida. La tomó entre sus brazos y caminó hacía la aldea.

Dríades no se lo creía. ¿Eso era todo? ¿La iba a ignorar así sin más? ¡Maldito demonio de su puñetera madre! ¡Nunca había sido tan despreciada en toda su existencia! ¿Cómo es que prefería a esa humana antes que a una hermosa ninfa como ella?

—Sesshomaru —sentenció, y él la miró por encima del hombro —, te amo —dijo y soltó una risa desquiciada — ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! —siguió riéndose, parecía completamente fuera de sí. Como si el rechazo de aquel demonio la hubiese afectado hasta tal punto de perder la cordura.

Sesshomaru achicó la mirada. Maldita loca. No la mataba porque no quería perder su tiempo con un ser tan desagradable como ella. Pero quizá podía darse el lujo de jugar...

—Oye —le espetó y esta dejo de reír, mirándolo con una devoción divina. Sesshomaru sonrió con malicia —Tengo un hermano, y es mitad humano —sin decir más se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Dríades jadeó. Sonrió de manera efusiva y empezó a respirar agitadamente. ¡Oh, Sesshomaru! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y miles de gracias! Era perfecto, tenía otra oportunidad, apuesto a que el otro joven no era tan hermoso como el demonio, pero ¡eran hermanos! Debían tener su parecido, además, si era mitad demonio caería más fácilmente. Soltó una risilla y se adentró en el bosque, corriendo y riendo como loca.

* * *

Oh, por todos los dioses. ¿Por qué todos tenían que estar acompañados de una humana insufrible? El hermano de Sesshomaru también tenía ese cabello plateado hermoso y los ojos dorados tan perfectos. No tenía esas llamativas marcas en la piel, pero a cambio de eso, tenía unas lindas orejitas de perro. ¿Acaso podía existir algo más tierno? ¡No lo creía!

Perfecto, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer, era poseer a la humana y llevar a cabo su plan. Después de todo, si era un medio demonio no sería muy fuerte...

{...}

Soltó un chillido, que en la voz de esa anciana se escuchó ronco y agotado. Gruñó y jadeó como loca. ¡Era imposible tener tanta mala suerte en un solo día!

Se miró las manos arrugas, asqueada. ¡Esa era su peor pesadilla! Verse vieja y acabada... sintió ganas de llorar, pero no sin antes pedir una explicación.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Su rostro se distorsiono hasta hacer una mueca extraña, llena de frustración — ¡Tenía que poseerte a ti! —señaló con el dedo índice a Kagome, quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente.

—Rin nos advirtió sobre la ninfa que andaba por allí poseyendo cuerpos humanos.

¿Rin? Esa la maldita mocosa. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía, si se supone que ella estaba inconsciente? Ah, claro... el muy desgraciado de Sesshomaru de seguro se lo había contado. ¡Agh!

—Pero yo solo quería a Inuyasha... —sollozó.

El hanyo hizo una mueca de asco, dobló los ojos y posó a Colmillo de Acero en su hombro.

—Ya cállate y sal del cuerpo de Kaede de una buena vez.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bien mis pequeñas criaturas, (?) como pueden ver es algo totalmente loco, nunca pensé en escribir algo tan sin sentido, pero en fin. De acuerdo, estoy consciente de que la personalidad de la ninfa es medio loca y obsesiva (esas son las consecuencias de amar a _Gasai Yuno_). Sé que estuvo un poco flojo de humor, y quedó medio dramático a mi parecer, pero bueno, también quise darle su toque de _no se qué._

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, por favor dejen un review con su opinión. :D

¡Nos leemos!

**Eva.**


End file.
